


Tiny Inspirations

by Misheru08



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Creative Reader, Ink will doodle on anything in reach, More bitties will come in later, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self indulgence, Slice of Life, furry companions aka pet cat/dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misheru08/pseuds/Misheru08
Summary: You meet an Ink bitty after an art mishap and try to grow accustom to life with an equally flighty bitty.





	Tiny Inspirations

You found the bitty one day after experimenting with ink based watercolor paints. One second you tried to paint a galaxy, but clumsy you knocked over one of the ink jars spilling watercolor everywhere. You scrambled to salvage as much of the ink and picture as possible and failed. With a sigh, you got up to get some napkins or something to clean up your mess.

When you returned to the room sitting among the inky watercolor mess was a tiny skeleton bitty. You stare at the ink covered bitty. 

You’ve heard of bitties before. They are tiny monsters that people or other monsters can keep as companions. Although you never had a bitty since your home is already a zoo with with a cat and dog running around not to mention you occasionally end up pet sitting your family's other pets too. Your friends had dragged you to a bitty shelter a few times for opinions on which type of bitty they should adopt. These trips have made you somewhat familiar with the main types of bitties that exist.

The bitty skeleton you were currently staring at was definitely a Sans type bitty, but none of them you’ve seen before looked exactly like your new friend. Eyes lit up with different colorful shapes that seem to shift occasionally. Ink splattered on his cloths and cheek bones. He was reaching for your paint brush as you stared. 

“Hi there. Don’t mess with that right now,” You cooed at the bitty to avoid upsetting him as you plucked the paint brush out of the bitty’s reach.

“Hey!” The little guy squeaks in protest.

The paint brush gets dried on a paper towel and tucked behind your ear. You did not want to find out what the bitty would do with a paint brush just yet. Maybe later after you’ve had a chance to figure out what kind of bitty he is. 

“So… what kind of bitty are you.” You ask somewhat awkwardly. You aren't sure how to handle a bitty suddenly spawning into existence from a puddle of ink.

“I’m an Ink bitty! I like art, and spending time with creators like you,” the tiny skelly replies.

Suddenly you remember you haven't introduced yourself, so you take a second to do that.

“But you can call me whatever you like as long as it isn't demeaning,” you add to the introduction.

“Nice to meet you Creator!” The Ink bitty says.

“Do you have a preferred name, or should I just call you Ink?”

“Ink is fine Creator,” Ink replies cheerfully.

“Okay then. So I’m going to take a second and do some research on Ink bitties for a bit,” you tell Ink. You give him some paper and your colorful erasable markers so he can entertain himself.

You decide to check the official bitty website for more information on the bitty. You pull out your smartphone and start your search. Through the site you learn Ink bitties are considered an exotic Sans type bitty. Most Ink bitties are bred and adopted from bitty shelters or stores. There are rare cases of Ink bitties being born from ink spills if large amounts of ink and a creative human is nearby. Ink bitties are energetic and creative bitties. The thing that really sets them apart from all other bitties is how they are actually soulless as a result, shelter Ink bitties require their tiny ink vials to feel emotions. It isn't known if the ink born versions of the bitty are the same way since they are extremely rare. There is some speculation that ink born bitties can “feel” emotions after they develop a bond with their human creator.

Wow, you’ve never read something so informative while being completely uninformative at the same time. You sigh and put away your phone for now. Glancing around, you notice Ink had doodled all over your white desk with those makers. It makes you remember a time when you were a child, and you tried to paint that same desk rainbow colored with washable paint. You just smile and shake your head. Thank the stars your markers will come out with heat. You make a mental note to find your hair drier to make clean up a fast process.

“Having fun there.” You ask smiling with nostalgia.

“Yep!” Ink replies. His eye lights constantly shifting shapes and colors like a kaleidoscope each time he blinked.

You let Ink know you're going to get something from the kitchen. You want a drink. Ink insists on coming with you. You walk to the kitchen. The moment you set foot in the entryway to the kitchen you pause. You suddenly can't remember why you went to the kitchen in the first place. You take a moment and stare at the doorway.

“Why did we stop?” Ink asks confused.

“I forgot what I was doing,” You respond now glaring at the doorway.

“Why are you glaring at the doorway?”

“Because I know the minute I turn around and walk back to my room I will remember what I was doing. Then I would walk all the way back to the kitchen just to forget again,” You explain slightly irritated.

You walk back to you room with Ink slightly irritated and of course you do suddenly remember what you were going to get from your kitchen. You decide not to get that drink. Placing Ink on the desk again, you pull out your phone to play music and song covers. You grab your laptop and work on some fan fiction idea you are currently inspired with. Ink doodles on your desk more with those makers. He pauses occasionally to read what you write and offer encouragement.

When you snap out of your writing haze three things stand out. First, your room is a lot darker, second your hungry, and third it seem Ink had gotten a hold of one of your sketchbooks. You decide to remedy the light issue first and walk across your dimly lit room to flip the light switch. The light revealed a new issue. Your desk is now covered in colorful doodles. You pause for a moment not sure how you should feel about that. Should you be irritated that you now needed to use a hairdryer on your whole desk to make the doodles disappear? Should you be happy? The doodles are really cute. You opt to just deal with the desk later. 

“Hey Ink, you want dinner?” You call out to the distracted bitty.

“Sure!” He replies.

You head to the kitchen carrying Ink and open the fridge. You decide you are not in the mood to cook. You grab some lasagna out of your fridge and microwave it. It comes out slightly burnt around the edges. You over microwaved it. The lasagna is split between Ink and yourself. It seems Ink prefers the over cooked parts of your pasta. You make a mental note that Ink seems to like over cooked foods as you both finish your meals.

A quick glance at your oven clock tells you it's late. You grab Ink and prepare for bed. You set Ink on the part of the bed you had designated the “pet zone”. It's the foot of bed that you set a side for your furry or now skelly companion to sleep. You have been trained by your furry companions not to roll into the “pet zone”. 

After making sure Ink is settled, you crawl into bed. Before you get too comfortable, you make sure to set your alarm you have things to do tomorrow. Just as you start to drift off a dip in the bed alerts you to your furry companion’s arrival. The critter wants to share your bed too. You tell your companions good night and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discord. if there is an interest in a story server let me know and I'll post a link


End file.
